The Twins
by Maduin
Summary: su/sei, ka/fuu, an end of the world fic xP Spoilers for all of X thus far. Chapter 6 is up and it's been reformatted =P Review! x.x;
1. Prologue

"It's late, you shouldn't be here," a soft voice whispered.  
  
Cold, but still soft, as if talking on the wind. The chocolate-brown haired boy made no movement to leave. He was gazing from the viewing platform of Tokyo Tower, out at the sparkling night lights of the city. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get the chance to do that again.  
  
"You don't care, why bother pretending?" Kamui's voice was cold, but held a hint of slight interest.  
  
Subaru walked up to lean against wall behind Kamui. It was true; he didn't really care. He just thought it kinder to tell the boy he shouldn't be there then just stand there staring for awhile.  
  
"Lack of anything better to do," Subaru answered neutrally. He knew Kamui hadn't been particularly keen on the idea of him becoming the sakurazukamori, but it also wasn't the younger boy's place to judge that. Kamui didn't particularly care if it wasn't, though, he felt betrayed by the one person he thought would never hurt him. That in itself left a cold print on the young Dragon of Heaven's soul. Subaru didn't care about that, though. He may have once, but he really felt no need to care for the other boy now. He had nothing left to give, anyway. Taking a few steps, he was standing next to Kamui, the wind rustling through both of their clothes.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Subaru asked conversationally, staring out over Tokyo. Distantly he remembered such a view once before, when he was sixteen, but he often tried to block that from his mind. He didn't want to think of that.  
  
"Tomorrow, it may all be gone," Kamui commented absently, and the onmyouji turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Kamui turned to Subaru, flashing the rare genuine smile reserved for him, and him alone. Then he turned back to the view, his hair ruffling slightly.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'm taking the shinken. I'm sick of playing around, tomorrow, I fight for real," he absently commented, swatting his hand through the air to catch passing sakura petals. Irony seemed to be a big part of his life now. He sighed and shook his head, releasing the captured blossom to fly through the night sky once more. Subaru raised an eyebrow, but decided better then to comment on that.  
  
After a few moments of an uncomfortable silence, Subaru decided he'd had enough and turned to Kamui. "What sparked the sudden change of heart?" he asked calmly, eyeing the younger boy with a curiosity that bordered on annoyance.  
  
"Losing you," answered Kamui truthfully, without turning to face Subaru. He couldn't face him, not after everything that had happened. He blamed himself for a lot of what Subaru had gone through the past year, and seeing the pain in the onmyouji's eyes would probably give him a breakdown. He stared more at the cityscape, the sunset rising over the buildings, dawn approaching rapidly through the darkness.  
  
After a few more minutes, Subaru flicked his cigarette down. "Losing me?" he repeated, as if he had heard wrong.  
  
Kamui somehow knew that he'd say that. "I knew, that night. I knew I lost you forever, I could tell, I knew you'd never come back to us. After all, you have no reason to. I just wish I could save someone, after all," the seal paused, turning to eye the onmyouji with a pained look, "I know I'll never be able to get Fuuma back, I realized that, when I lost you. I also accepted it, so.. I decided, I'd just try to stop him. I want to try and protect you, I guess," Kamui finished. The words were shaky, as if he were afraid to say it.  
  
Subaru thought about that for a moment, then lit another cigarette, and turned to Kamui. "How can you be sure? You'll give up so easily on him?" asked Subaru, sounding somewhat disappointed, which surprised Kamui.  
  
Kamui shook his head, glaring away from Subaru, unable to hold the other's gaze. "I'm not like you, Subaru, I can't let him control my life," the words came out with a bitter snap which surprised the older onmyouji. He sensed something deeper in Kamui's words. Jealousy? He wasn't sure.  
  
Kamui continued, "because I know it's pointless, Fuuma won't come back to me. Accepting that makes me realize the least I can do for Fuuma is make sure that my twin star doesn't ruin his conscience anymore, doesn't bloody his hands anymore. He doesn't deserve that, and I will do whatever I can to accomplish that, but I still want to protect you. You... gave me the feeling that despite all I've gone through, it's not my fault. That I shouldn't feel guilty. You shouldn't, either, but you don't care what I say, do you? Of course not, I'm just a helpless fifteen year old."  
  
Subaru winced. He did care to an extent about Kamui, and did care what the boy said, and he didn't like having it thrown in his face. "Maybe I do care, Kamui," Subaru countered, voice neutral. He had been perfecting that lately.  
  
"About what I say? You never listened to me to begin with," the answer was natural, the exact one Subaru had been expecting.  
  
"I do care what you say, else I wouldn't be talking to you, and don't say it's because I'm bored, I could easily go ramble to your counterpart, he'd find what I say amusing," Subaru replied, annoyance clearly visible in his tone, causing Kamui to flinch.  
  
Subaru winced a little and took a few more steps toward the younger boy, and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. In response, Kamui jerked away. He'd never really been used to human contact, and despite the fact that he cared a lot for Subaru, he was still a little nervous around him. After all, the former seal had taken Seishirou's place as an angel, and was Kamui's enemy. Subaru, for the most part, ended up avoiding the battles. He didn't care about the fate of the world one way or another anyway.  
  
"Kamui, listen, you don't have to protect me, I don't want you to suffer because of me," the onmyouji whispered, kneeling next to Kamui.  
  
Kamui winced a little, "I thought, at one time, that I was in love with you, you know. I realized that it was more of a hero-worship sort of thing. Like the family I never had but desperately needed. Now you're gone, and I'm alone again. Everything I touch breaks." Kamui looked down at Subaru sadly. He felt like he was about to cry, but for all the power he had, he had to try and keep those tears inside. He didn't want Subaru to see him crying.  
  
"No, Kamui. I was broken before I met you, you didn't do this to me. Don't you ever blame yourself for that, okay? And I'm glad you thought of me like a brother, and I still think of you like one. Didn't you realize that? That's why I'm staying away from these fights. I don't want to hurt you," Subaru replied, still kneeling in front of Kamui. Somehow, his words, despite being true, seemed to come out more like hallow whimpers. He hoped Kamui didn't decide to distrust him now and not believe him. For some reason, he'd always been attached to the boy, and to be thrown away would probably hurt pretty badly. He tilted his head a little to peer at Kamui, curious as to what the young seal would do.  
  
To Subaru's surprise, it seemed as though Kamui genuinely believed him... or at least he wanted to, anyway. He hugged Subaru tight, and despite his efforts not to cry, he started to anyway. It was nearly impossible to hold it in after he had started, so he just let himself cry his eyes out against the onmyouji's shirt, sniffling and muttering apologies for his outburst. Subaru... I'm scared, you know. I'm really scared," he whispered after he managed to calm himself down.  
  
"When the battle starts, there won't be any time to be afraid, you'll only have time to act on impulse, and usually impulse is your best bet, anyway," Subaru replied, pushing some brown strands from Kamui's eyes.  
  
"I'd feel better if you were there... you always seem to make me feel better. I'm not afraid when you're around," Kamui looked up into Subaru's mismatched eyes, the left an envious shade of green, mixed with tangled emotions, the right as white as snow, blank, just there. His own eyes filled with mild curiosity at what was running through the other man's head.  
  
Subaru tilted his head, then stood up and held out his arm. On his arm, a bird with three heads appeared, each head tilted to one side to peer at Kamui. "I'll watch you, using my shiki. You can see it, ne? Then, you'll know I am there. That's the best I can offer you, is it good enough?" Subaru looked at Kamui, offering his arm to the boy. The shiki, as if understanding it's master's wish, hopped onto Kamui's shoulder, rubbing it's head against the seal's chin. Kamui smiled and nodded.  
  
Subaru tilted his head while Kamui looked around nervously. Something was still bothering the boy. "What's wrong?" he asked instinctively, not sure whether or not he wanted to really know.  
  
Kamui looked up, almost shocked. "I.. Promise not to laugh?" he paused while Subaru nodded solemnly. Then, Kamui continued, "Well.. I uh.. I never really liked Kotori.. she was my friend but.. I never thought of her as more.. I.. I had a crush on Fuuma," at the revelation, Kamui's cheeks went bright pink.  
  
Subaru simply smiled; he'd expected that much, though he never pressured Kamui into telling. "I'm just.. a little jittery on this. I know that... my twin star knows that's how I feel.. he takes advantage of it every chance he gets. I'm just afraid he'll tell everyone... then.. well God, Yuzuriha will look at my funny for the rest of my existence, even if it is only five minutes."  
  
Subaru smiled a little more, then shook his head. "She'd look at me funny if she knew I loved Seishirou-san, too, don't feel bad. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Cold as he may be, I don't think he's going to blurt out that you're in love with him and like being... well... molested," Subaru poked the younger boy in the side, and Kamui's cheeks turned faintly pink.  
  
"Did Seishirou ever do that to you? Like... like what he does to me?" Kamui asked, embarrassed slightly.  
  
Subaru shook his head a little. "Not quite, he didn't stick sharp things in my hands, or lick away my tears and strangle me from time to time. He lead me on, then broke my arm and heart, killed my sister.. and hurt me several times. Even after all that, I still loved him, and still do... therefore, you shouldn't be ashamed of how you feel, and when Yuzuriha looks at you funny, just smile angelically at her, and blow her a kiss." Subaru smiled at Kamui then turned to watch the sun, ever rising over the cityscape. It was a nice sight.  
  
"Kamui, it's getting late, you should go home and sleep. Whatever will I tell Keiichi when you fall asleep at lunch and drop your face in your food? That would be highly amusing," Subaru whispered, grinning at Kamui who looked utterly mortified.  
  
Then, Kamui smiled and nodded. "Will your shikigami follow me?" he asked before leaving. Subaru smiled a little, then nodded. Kamui then walked off, followed by Subaru's shikigami, leaving the onmyouji on Tokyo Tower viewing platform to lull in his own thoughts for awhile. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The whole city seemed to sense the approaching day. It was unusually quiet, especially for Tokyo on a Saturday afternoon. Even the sky seemed to understand; the clouds were gray and the sun hidden darkly behind them. It was already raining. Perfect, now he was either going to die by Fuuma's hand or catch the flu and feel dead for a few weeks.  
  
Kamui sighed, staring out the window at the pouring rain, the three headed shikigami next to him peering out the window as well. "You worried about your master?" he asked the shikigami, who chirped an affirmative response and hopped a couple times. "I don't think you should worry, Subaru is very capable of taking care of himself, I have faith in him."  
  
Kamui smiled, stroking the bird's feathers, surprised that it felt quite similar to a true bird, and not like a spirit. He ran a finger over the cold window's surface slowly, tracing patternless lines. It was like drawing in the sand, only this time he got water on his finger, not dirt. Subconsciously, Kamui's head fell onto the window as he stared out at the water dripping from the roof and over the window. He sighed softly again.  
  
"I guess, I'll wait until the storm lets up, ne?" he said conversationally to the spirit bird next to him. It chirped in agreement, hopping next to him to look out the window. Kamui watched it in mild amusement. It seemed a lot less depressed then it's master, in fact, almost cheerful. He wondered idly if Subaru had ever been that way. He thought the onmyouji might have, and his eyes narrowed, silently cursing the deceased sakurazukamori for the damage he had done to the Sumeragi. It wasn't fair. He wished things could have been different for his friend, but he knew there was little he could do to change how Subaru, a grown man now, behaved. He shook his head, returning to glance out the window at the rain dripping down the glass.  
  
Kamui's attention was called away from his staring when a knock rattled his door. He blinked, having not noticed anyone approaching. He did not, however, make any effort to move for it. He knew one of the other seals would answer their dorm room door. They usually did, and he had made it his habit not to move from his lingering when he didn't have to. Then he turned around as his dorm room door was slung open, only to see the slim form of the Sumeragi leaning up against the door frame in an almost startlingly relaxed pose.  
  
"Ah.. if you haven't guessed, Kamui-san, Subaru-san is here to see you..." Yuzuriha whispered, voice a little shaky. She knew Subaru was an angel now, but she also still trusted him quite a bit, and knew if Kamui needed to, he'd call to her or the others for help. That was why she had let Subaru in.  
  
"I can see that, Yuzuriha-chan, can we talk in private?" he asked, and Yuzuriha, slightly disconcerted, nodded, backing away from the doorframe and walking down the hall. Subaru closed the door and leaned against it, tilting his head at Kamui.  
  
"Going after shinken tomorrow instead?" he asked quietly, eyeing the younger seal. Kamui mutely nodded, having not expected Subaru to drop by. Subaru tilted his head in mild thought, then walked over to sit next to Kamui on the window ledge, taking his shikigami into his hands and stroking it gently.  
  
"Grown fond of each other?" he asked. A rhetorical question, he knew the answer. He smiled at the seal, and pushed his shikigami toward Kamui. "Someday I'll have to teach you some onmyoujitsu. That is, if the world doesn't end," Subaru continued, smiling amiably. He was in a very good mood, and with the end of the war that had killed the one special person to him coming to a close, he was feeling even better. He just wondered if Kamui had enough power to kill Fuuma. He prayed to the Gods that the boy did, or else he'd have quite an ear full of Hokuto and Seishirou's rantings sooner then he liked.  
  
Subaru tiled his head to realize that the younger boy was staring out at the rain, face blank. But that was not what had caught his attention. The tears slipping from his eyes did. "What's wrong?" Subaru asked softly, eyeing him.  
  
Kamui looked at him with a miserable expression. "Tomorrow, I'll probably die, and if I live I'll never forgive myself. Everything is wrong, Subaru," he whimpered, clutching the older man's chest and crying harder.  
  
Subaru closed his eyes and hugged him, unable to suppress his sympathy. It wasn't really Kamui's fault that he was suffering, but he knew that only Kamui could stop it. But Kamui, like himself, could not let go. He wondered if the wounds imbedded into Kamui's soul would ever heal. He hoped so, because he didn't want the boy to grow up like himself.  
  
"Kamui, you won't be killed. I have faith in you," Subaru whispered and silently prayed he could believe it. He most certainly wanted to. Despite killing people for a living, he hadn't really changed much, and he wasn't really surprised. None of the people he killed mattered to him, and he didn't know them. He made sure to try and give them painless deaths each time, but that was the best he could do. He couldn't disrupt the balance of Sakurazukamori and Sumeragi, it would effect Japan too greatly. He had resolved to kill people, and deal with it.  
  
"I hope you're not hoping in vain, Subaru... will you... come with me to get it? I'm... I'm afraid. I know once I get it, I have to confront him," Kamui whimpered softly, eyeing Subaru pitifully.  
  
Subaru nodded and hugged the younger seal. "I'll come with you to get it, and my shikigami will go with you when you fight. I will watch you," Subaru answered, then stood up, "but for now, I have an errand to run. Goodbye, Kamui."  
  
"Subaru?" Kamui called after him, just as Subaru reached the door. He half turned around to stare at the younger seal in question. Kamui's eyes flashed with mild anger.  
  
"You do realize, after all is said and done, we'll have to fight. You are a Dragon of Earth, after all," Kamui whispered, more of a warning then a threat.  
  
"I'd prefer if one of the other seals fought me, Kamui. Whoever kills me, will take my place as Sakurazukamori. I don't want that to be you, I don't want you to have to do this," Subaru answered honestly, then left the room in silence.  
  
Kamui stared after him, surprised and touched at Subaru's thoughtfulness. He knew he shouldn't be surprised but he was. Subaru had always been courteous but such a gesture from the onmyouji's part symbolized true feelings. Kamui had believed Subaru was kind, but never that he cared for him. He always thought the older man was just protecting him out of pity. He smiled a little. It felt good, to know someone cared about him again. Shaking the sudden hopeful thoughts that had sprung to his mind, he returned his attention to staring out the window where he could see the onmyouji, clad in black, slip out into the darkness in almost no time. He sighed, and stood up, to go explain to Yuzuriha, a very promising conversation indeed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You awake?" Fuuma's familiar voice whispered, staring down at the figure beneath him. Two golden eyes stared back up, unfocused and unclear. Black hair tumbled lightly over them and the figure stretched a little.  
  
"I'm... alive?" Seishirou's voice whispered in mild surprise. Fuuma nodded blandly.  
  
"You were operated on yesterday, two eyes implanted. Satsuki arranged that it was at no expense to you. Somehow, you were either off aim or your depth perception is gone. You missed the heart, and your body bled profusely. I took your eye to Sumeragi, and he took your place. He doesn't know you're alive, either, might I add. I managed to get you yourself to a hospital with transplants. You were dead for around five minutes but, your tree brought you back. It's loyal to you, I'm guessing. So yes, Sakurazuka Seishirou, you are alive," Fuuma's voice explained in mild amusement at the surprise briefly flashing through the assassin's eyes.  
  
Seishirou looked around with his new eyes, eyeing everything in sight. It was different, seeing things with one eye, far more different then being able to see things with both. It was almost... fascinating. "So Subaru-kun is the Sakurazukamori?" Seishirou asked, turning back to Fuuma in curiousity.  
  
Fuuma nodded, "He has all your powers as well as his own. Might I add, it would be a bad idea to piss him off."  
  
Seishirou smirked amusedly, "Why'd you save me, eh, 'Kamui'?"  
  
Fuuma tilted his head and leaned his chair back, blowing a few strands of black hair out of his eyes. "I considered you an equal and still do. Plus, you're fascinating."  
  
Seishirou sat up mutely, eyeing the Dragon of Earth. He was not at all surprised to hear that the tree had helped save him, but he was very interested by the Dragon of Earth thinking him an equal. The tree had been attached to him since he was young, and it was the closest thing to a friend he had ever really had. It was... natural, for it to be there. It was unusual for another human to care about him.  
  
"Then, I thank you for your help," Seishirou replied evenly.  
  
"Yeah well you're also my most powerful Angel, and despite the fact that Subaru is strong, he's still not a very good Angel, and he's avoiding me like the plague, imagine that. And, now that you're alive, he'll be a Seal again, he just doesn't know it. Imagine that. I don't plan to tell him, either," Fuuma absently commented, waving a hand to symbolize he didn't want to be thanked.  
  
Seishirou, meanwhile, pushed himself up and grunted, "Ouch, I hurt in places I didn't even know I had."  
  
Fuuma grinned, "Well, that's what you get for sticking your hand through the wrong person's chest, Seishirou. Oh, did I tell you that Subaru's shikigami is following Kamui around? Three-headed. One to symbolize the three people important to Kamui. Or is it to symbolize the three important to Subaru? 'Fuuma', Kotori, and Subaru, or Hokuto, Kamui, and yourself? What do you think?" the Dark Kamui asked, pulling the other man to his feet.  
  
Seishirou eyed him thoughtfully for a few minutes then leaned back against the wall, wincing at the pain in his chest and back. He was still stiff, and sore, despite the fact that it had been month's since the incident at Rainbow Bridge. He thought still, tilting his head, then the familiar smirk on his lips let Fuuma know his answer before he spoke it.  
  
"Well, it is Subaru's shikigami, so more then likely, Hokuto, Kamui, and myself." Fuuma smirked back. The two of them seemed a lot alike, despite the obvious age difference.  
  
Seishirou stretched a little, glancing down at the clothes he was wearing. "No hospital gown? I was looking forward to that," he mumbled, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
Fuuma grinned and shook his head, "Nope, the pretty young nurse taking care of you made sure to change your clothes before I dragged you out. Didn't think you'd mind, she was cute, after all."  
  
Seishirou smiled, amused. It wasn't at all unlike the Dark Kamui to flirt with nurses, but it still amused him. After a few more struggles with the bandages around his chest, he contented himself to putting his hands in his pockets. He sighed and lowered his head, remembering his last words to Subaru. He wondered just how much trouble he had really gotten himself into.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Subaru stood under the sakura, blood dripping from his hand and onto the petals. His eyes were wide as the sakura informed him, and he didn't believe it at first. Then it struck him. Why would a tree lie? "Seishirou- san is alive," he whispered. It was not a question. The sakura made an affirmative response and Subaru's eyes filled with tears. Seishirou was alive. That meant, that Seishirou was also an Angel, and he a Seal. Subaru's eyes widened in realization and took off, running down the street as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kamui," Arashi whispered, smiling brightly at the younger seal as he took a seat beside her and Yuzuriha. He was feeling particularly upset, and had a feeling that he was about to have a ton of bricks dumped onto him. He didn't like the feeling of that in the least.  
  
"Kamui, Hinoto-hime had another dream, she told us earlier today," Arashi began and Kamui's eyes went cold and hard. He didn't like the dreamgazer in the least, and he had a feeling he was going to like her less after he found out the nature of her dream. She had a tendancy to have dreams that seemed more to him like nightmares.  
  
"She dreamt that the Angel who controlled illusions.. the previous sakurazukamori.. is alive, and that Subaru-san is still a Seal," Arashi concluded.  
  
Kamui's eyes lit up at once in fascination and hope. If Subaru was a seal, he would not be alone in the coming battle. Of course, he wouldn't be alone even if Subaru wasn't, but to him, he felt alone without Subaru there. For the first time in ages, Kamui smiled a true smile, which caused the shikigami at his shoulder to screech and flap it's wings. Sorata shot it a glare, but remained quiet. Kamui wondered what was wrong with the usually, overly happy Osaka boy.  
  
"Sorata?" Kamui started quietly, eyeing the other Seal.  
  
Sorata looked up as if broken from a trance, and tilted his head at Kamui. He had brought Arashi and Yuzuriha's attention to the monk as well, and they were peering curiously. Karen and Seiichirou, both who were staying for the meeting, were also looking at him.  
  
Sorata blinked a couple times. "Yes, Kamui, and everyone else?" he started and Arashi lowered her eyebrows in a concerned manner.  
  
"You okay?" Kamui asked quietly.  
  
Arashi meanwhile hugged Sorata, a rare display of affection which sent Sorata's mood away like a sakura petal on the wind. "Neesan hugged me! Neesan hugged me!" he ran around joyously spreading the news until he slammed into the Sumeragi who had also decided it a good time to enter the room.  
  
"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark," Subaru remarked, rubbing his forehead lightly.  
  
Sorata scratched the back of his neck and laughed, "Sorry there, didn't see you," he replied.  
  
Subaru shrugged, then his eyes fell to Kamui who was looking beyond innocent. "KAMUI! Seishirou-san is alive! Seishirou-san is alive!" Subaru blurted out, as if it were a matter of life or death.  
  
Kamui nodded, "I was just informed, how did you find out?"  
  
Subaru stared, then shook himself from the glazed violet eyes. "The tree told me," he answered truthfully, gaining himself several strange looks. "It's a carnivorous tree with a brain and yes, it can talk," he muttered in his own defense.  
  
Yuzuriha still looked like she didn't believe him, but mearly sipped her tea and kept to herself. And Subaru was glad she did, explaining what he did for a living would be very... hard.  
  
Kamui turned to Subaru and gestured to his own room and Subaru nodded mutely, wandering into the room. "So Seishirou's alive?" Kamui started, sitting on the bed and staring at Subaru with wide, expressive violet eyes.  
  
Subaru wondered if Kamui ever damned his eyes the way he damned his own. It was a very annoying thing, having eyes of glass that could show all your emotions even when the rest of your face didn't. He almost felt sorry for Kamui. "Yes, he is..." Subaru whispered, sitting beside the younger seal in mild shock, his face cold but his eyes betraying him.  
  
Kamui turned to him and tilted his head. "Then... is he... taking his old position back?" Kamui asked hopefully, but frowned when Subaru shook his head in a mute but effective negative response. "Why not?" he asked quietly, and Subaru turned his head up toward him to eye him with silent thought.  
  
After a moment, he replied, "Because for a sakurazukamori to... take that title, they must kill the previous one. Seishirou-san was dead for over 3 minutes, just enough for the title to switch to me, and in order for him to take it from me, I would have to die."  
  
Kamui blinked a couple times then winced. He knew Subaru's wish, and he didn't like the way things were turning out. Despite the fact that he wished the onmyouji happiness, he didn't want him to die. Ever.  
  
"Kamui, I'm not going to let him kill me, alright? My wish wasn't granted before, and has since then changed. Stop panicking," Subaru whispered, and Kamui groaned.  
  
He hated that Subaru could practically read his thoughts, but at the same time he loved it. It was an interesting connection, that's for sure. "I'm just scared he'll kill you anyway..." Kamui began, feeling a slight tremor creep it's way over his spine. He hugged his arms to himself, allowing the trembles to take full effect of his thin body, and Subaru hugged Kamui tightly.  
  
"I'm stronger then him now, he can't kill me. Although, after what he told me when he.. ah.. died.. if what he said is true, he won't want to," Subaru whispered, his tone soft, comforting. Kamui looked up at him with pleading violet eyes, and Subaru frowned. "Kamui, have faith in me," he muttered softly, brushing the hair from the younger boy's eyes.  
  
Kamui nodded mutely. It was hard, to have faith in anyone anymore, but since Subaru was one of the few people who, despite being far from flawless, had yet to hurt him badly, he decided to try his best to trust the onmyouji. "Let's go get shinken and end this," Kamui whispered softly, and Subaru nodded in silent agreement. The battle had gone on far too long already and needed to end soon. He only prayed it wasn't too soon for Kamui.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kamui has gone for shinken," Kakyou telepathically informed the rest of the Angels.  
  
Seishirou looked up in mild surprise, and Fuuma grinned. Satsuki hopped out of the Beast, and tilted her head, while Kusanagi and Yuuto stood toward the back. Nataku was sitting on the ground next to Fuuma's chair. All seemed quite interested in the dreamgazer's statement.  
  
"He has, has he? Then the final battle is finally about to begin, the promised day..." Yuuto whispered, with interest.  
  
Altogether, everyone looked quite interested, except Seishirou. Seishirou looked bored. "Do I have to come? I don't want to go get..ah.. people's hands shoved through my chest again. Not at all a pleasant experience," Seishirou muttered to Fuuma who snickered, "No, you've done more then your share of helping. You can stay here and mope with Kakyou."  
  
Satsuki looked up in curiosity. "Kakyou, you're a yumemi, and you can travel to other people's dreams, right?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Correct," was Kakyou's reply. "Can you attack someone through a dreamscape? Would it effect them outside it?" she asked.  
  
Fuuma and Seishirou looked at each other, both catching what Satsuki was hinting at.  
  
"To kill in the dreamscape would destroy the mind and heart, it would effect the person outside the dreamscape. To be killed in a dreamscape, is to kill outside it," Kakyou replied, also having caught on.  
  
"Then, Kakyou, I think I have a very good plan for you," Fuuma replied, grinning wickedly. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The shinken was where it had always been, almost glimmering in it's eerie existence, alive yet not living in the least. Organic, yet dead. A very strange thing indeed. Kamui hesitated, holding his hand out to the sword. Subaru stood back some, tilting his head, as if wondering why the Seal didn't directly walk up to it. His eyes widened as the sword itself began to glow and start to move in it's chains. Kamui bent his arm out all the way, hand out, waiting. Then, the chains snapped from around it and the sword spun through the air and into it's wielders hand in an all-too-quick motion which caught Subaru off guard. He simply remained staring. The sword itself disappeared into it's masters body as quickly as it moved, and Subaru stepped back some more.  
  
"That's... disturbing, Kamui," he whispered, tilting his head.  
  
"It's made from the body and blood of one of my family, it can.. connect.. to my blood. Just as Fuuma's is made from the body and blood of his family... I think I understand. If Aunt Saya hadn't died in mother's place, maybe he wouldn't be who he is. There is nothing I can do to change that now," Kamui remarked, turning to face the onmyouji with genuine curiosity.  
  
Subaru sighed, "I guess I understand, it's still creepy to see you pull it into yourself. Did I mention Arashi freaks me out, too?"  
  
Kamui laughed. "Well, I guess.. it's time to go back and tell the others, isn't it?" Subaru mutely nodded, leading his younger friend back to the room where the other Seals were all staring at something on the floor. Or rather, someone.  
  
Kamui's eyes traced the forms of the Seals he could see; himself, Subaru, Yuzuriha, Sorata, Karen, and Arashi. That meant that it was Seiichirou on the ground. He walked up to stare at the randomly twitching windmaster. He was out cold, and going through spasms as if in a seizure.  
  
Subaru's face remained calm, and composed. "He's being attacked through the mind," he declared softly, eyeing the windmaster.  
  
"Can't we do something?!" Karen spat, panic evident in her tone, her eyes widened with fear.  
  
Subaru looked at her sadly, and shook his head. "I had a feeling this would happen, you see, their dreamgazer is very powerful, and can travel through other dreams and is mobile in them. That means, if he needs to, he can kill in the dreamscapes he creates. If he kills Aoki-san inside a dreamscape, the one they are probably in now, then Aoki-san will die in the real world. It'll destroy him, he won't be able to realize it's not real," Subaru explained, shaking his head gently to enforce the point. Karen glared at him darkly, her eyes deep in emotion. Subaru sighed and looked away, "If we go, he can kill us too. Dreamgazers have all power over their dreamscapes. It's just like a maboroshi, the creator has all the control. If any of us go, it'll be in vain. Unless the dreamgazer is hurt in the real world, we can't stop him."  
  
Suddenly, the air around Kamui went black, dark as night. Infront of him, Kakyou's familiar figure sat on what looked like a planet. Kamui tilted his head then glared, "Release Aoki Seiichirou!" he demanded.  
  
Kakyou laughed softly, "I don't have him. Your dreamgazer does. I was told to tell you to go to Tokyo Tower tomorrow night, 11:30," he revealed.  
  
Kamui blinked, "Hinoto?" he asked in soft disbelief.  
  
Kakyou smiled almost sadly, "She was consumed by her darkside. That is why she sent Subaru to Rainbow Bridge. She will kill you all, now that she knows how she can, I've been stopping her from killing Aoki-san as best I can, but there is only so long I can hold out without my Kamui getting slightly pissed at me."  
  
Kamui smiled and hugged the depressed dreamgazer. "Thank you...why do you help me though?" he asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Because... you grant my wish for me," was Kakyou's soft response. Kamui blinked, but didn't question it. He didn't think he wanted to know what the dreamgazer wanted, only to save his friend.  
  
"I can kill her, can't I? Outside of the dreamscape. Let me out of this one, please," Kamui asked calmly, and Kakyou nodded, doing as asked, the dreamscape shattering into the room where Kamui was originally. The boy was laying on the floor, Subaru staring down at him worriedly, but happy that he snapped out of it.  
  
Kamui ground his teeth, his eyes flashing with the familiar wicked gleam they held before Kotori's death. "It's not Kakyou that is killing him. I was just speaking to Kakyou. It's.. Hinoto," he glared daggers, and Subaru's eyes darkened with a flash of anger.  
  
Arashi and Sorata looked to each other then to the other Seals. Subaru jerked Kamui to his feet, his eyes flashing with a dangerous gleam in them which told Kamui that Subaru was at his most dangerous.  
  
Yuzuriha tilted her head a little, child-like innocent gracing her features. "But Hinoto wouldn't hurt us!" she pipped up, and Subaru turned to glare daggers at her. "She sent me to Rainbow Bridge to have me killed, she would have succeeded if it weren't for Hokuto. She tried to have me killed," he countered darkly.  
  
Yuzuriha, sensing his obvious anger, decided it better then to comment, and Karen jumped to her feet. "Then, we'll just have to kill Hinoto, won't we?" she chipped in.  
  
Kamui and Subaru both nodded, their eyes flashing with anger and annoyance, Subaru's more then Kamui's.  
  
Karen hadn't thought it possible, but she was truly shocked to see the Sumeragi so angry. She thought it better then to tempt him more then her single sentence may already have done. Silently, Subaru agreed with her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You don't honestly believe they'd be foolhardy enough to come into this dreamscape, do you? And they assume it is Kakyou doing this. You don't believe you will live?"  
  
Hinoto's voice was dripping with amusement which sent the windmaster into a fit of annoyance. He jerked a bit, tangling himself in the threads Hinoto had woven around him. "They'll find out, do you think Kakyou will let them assume?" he grumbled, trying to free himself.  
  
Hinoto simply laughed and waved her hands, assuming she had tightened the bonds. Kakyou, from afar, smiled as the bonds started to loosen. He was beginning to get very fond of being more powerful then her. He only hoped that the Seals could get to the Diet Building in time to stop her. Hinoto waved her arms more and Seiichirou came loose, wind flying around and blowing the unsuspecting dreamgazer back. She hissed with mild pain, blue hair flying around everywhere, and Seiichirou blinked a couple times, surprised.  
  
"Hinoto, you'll do well not to frame me next time," Kakyou called down. The dreamscape shifted from blackness and red threads, to a beach-like setting, Kakyou standing on a rock near the water.  
  
Hinoto glared, "Back out of matters that don't concern you," she hissed warningly.  
  
Kakyou smiled, "I'm a Dragon of Earth, this concerns me more then it does you. I could probably kill him and frame you for it, but unlike you, Hinoto, I don't plan to, because I'm not on your level. By the way, Sumeragi Subaru is very much alive and very angry with you. You did the wrong thing, crossing the sakurazukamori and the previous one. I pity you," Kakyou retaliated, smiling.  
  
Hinoto seethed, but realized she was no longer able to leave the dreamscape she had created, because it was under Kakyou's control. Terror dove it's way down her spine, and she started to recoil slightly from the cat-like eyes gazing at her, judging her. She was terrified, for the first time in her life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What's going on?" Nataku asked, watching Beast's wires flip wildly around, numbers and symbols reading across the screen too quickly for him to comprehend.  
  
Satsuki was inside the Beast, of course, and was perfectly able to read the numbers. Seishirou and Fuuma looked up at her with interest, Fuuma peering at the numbers flying across the screen.  
  
"They're heading to the Diet Building. They're going to kill the 'Dream Princess' known as Hinoto," Satsuki revealed, wires coming out of her skin and the helmet she wore lifting off her head.  
  
Seishirou tilted his head, and narrowed his eyes at the name. He blamed the woman for the scar on his upper chest, because if she had not sent Subaru to Rainbow Bridge he would not have gotten it. He also blamed her for Subaru having to suffer. He started to wonder if Subaru felt the same way as he did on that topic. "Can you get a picture, Satsuki?" Seishirou asked quietly, and Satsuki gestured to the screen, a picture of five seals running across the side walk coming across it.  
  
Everyone but Aoki Seiichirou and Kasumi Karen was there. Seishirou's eyes fell across the thin figure of the new sakurazukamori, clad in the usual black clothing, running pretty fast. He was, to say the least, astonished that the boy could move his body so fast. Seishirou smiled, "Subaru-kun is doing well, I take it?" he whispered to Fuuma.  
  
Fuuma smiled, "He wore the same bloody trench coat for around a week before he finally took it off, he was really down in the dumps, but he does seem a lot better now."  
  
Seishirou ran a finger over the forms on the screen, silently staring at Subaru, who was running. His eyes were both filled with burning anger. Seishirou smiled a little, "Curse those expressive orbs of yours, Subaru- kun, I can tell exactly what you're feeling, even from this distance," he whispered, more to himself, not at all embarrassed that he was heard.  
  
Fuuma grinned a little, "What's he feeling, Seishirou?" he asked.  
  
Seishirou smiled, "He's angry. More angry then I have ever seen him. I pity Hinoto," was his soft reply. Then, Seishirou grabbed his torn trench coat and slipped it on.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Nataku asked quietly, laying it's head on Fuuma's knee.  
  
Seishirou smiled, "I'm going to go see my favorite pet." Fuuma smiled at use of the possessive, but didn't comment.  
  
Nataku blinked, confused, watching Seishirou's form disappear into the shadows. "Seishirou likes Subaru, doesn't he?" Nataku whispered.  
  
Fuuma grinned a little. "Seishirou does not like Subaru, Kazuki. Seishirou loves Subaru," he whispered, watching the dark onmyouji disappear into the shadows as well. Nataku was still confused, but didn't ask any further questions of it's 'father'.  
  
Satsuki tilted her head, watching Seishirou go. "It's dangerous, to have him with us. He is fond of that Seal, and could become a danger if he thought we were going to hurt him. If we want to win, we will most definitely have to wipe out the second most powerful Seal," she commented absently.  
  
Fuuma turned to her and smiled a little. "I know. I'd rather let Seishirou have his fun, first, though. As for killing the Seal, we might be able to.. avoid that," Fuuma muttered softly to Satsuki.  
  
Nataku looked up at Fuuma adoringly, and tilted it's head. "How?" was it's soft question.  
  
Fuuma smiled down at Nataku and stroked it's hair affectionately. "We can let Seishirou keep his pet," he simply stated, and left it at that, knowing Nataku would no longer question.  
  
Satsuki raised an eyebrow then, deciding this conversation to be below her intellectual level, hopped back into the Beast for a game of Starcraft against Nokoru, the only person who poses a challenge to her. Yuuto grinned up at the super computer which beeped several times. Then, the screen changed from the Seals to the Starcraft scene.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kamui was the first one into the building, looking around. Souhi and Hien stood on either side of Hinoto, who had her head drooped, obviously in a dreamscape. Subaru and Arashi followed, with Yuzuriha and Sorata behind them.  
  
"Hinoto-hime is in a dreamscape right now," Souhi announced, speaking directly to Kamui. Kamui smiled, "I'm well aware. I strongly suggest you move and let us do what we came here for." Souhi and Hien both tilted their heads. "What's that?" Hien asked, tilting her head more.  
  
"Hinoto has one of my seals in a dreamscape, and she plans to kill him. I plan to kill her before she can, now move," Kamui declared bluntly.  
  
Subaru raised an eyebrow slightly. "Actually, I plan to kill her, and Kamui plans to take the credit for it," he chipped in, and Kamui blushed a little.  
  
Hien and Souhi both narrowed their eyes significantly. "We can't let you do that, Kamui," Souhi declared softly.  
  
Subaru rolled his eyes, and, feeling less patient then he usually would be, threw a few ofuda at them and chanted a spell, throwing both women back until they slammed up against a wall. Then, Subaru stepped past where they were to where Hinoto was laying, and pulled her head back by her hair, eyes flashing dangerously. Hinoto's eyes flung open with surprise, wide, though she saw nothing with them.  
  
"Subaru-san, what are you doing..?" she asked him telepathically. He smiled, though he knew she would never see it. The kind of smile that tells all, the smile of the hunter he had only recently become due to her influence. "Did you think we'd believe Kakyou would do that to Aoki-san? I don't think so," he replied softly.  
  
Hinoto's eyes widened more. "Kamui would be the one to avenge that action," she retaliated.  
  
"Ah, but you didn't try to kill him, so the vengeance is mine," Subaru whispered, snapping her head back again, the dreamgazer gasping. "Subaru- san---!" she began, but Subaru simply glared, powering energy into his right hand.  
  
"You know, I don't think that the Tree deserves to have to deal with you, you're lucky," he whispered, slamming the hand through her chest, coming out her back. "Your spirit will be set free," he added, then pulled his hand out and stepped back.  
  
Kamui's attention jerked to Souhi and Hien, and his eyes widened, along with the other Seals who saw it. The two women had deteriorated, Souhi turned to water on the ground, Hien a small fire, burning gently.  
  
Subaru looked down, "They never existed, they were here.. to protect her. That's why they are that way now. Let's go, I don't want to be here when the cops get here," he whispered. Mutely, all the Seals present nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Seishirou walked through Ueno Park, pink blossoms littering the ground in a careless manner, covering the ground like a thick pink blanket. He walked a few more steps before stopping in front of the largest tree in the park. The ex-assassin raised a cigarette to his lips, the smoke twisting around the air and through the thick branches of the sakura, weaving in swirls like a creek falling through mountain crevices. Seishirou smiled a bit, the old smirk tearing over his features as he flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette.  
  
"Welcome back," a voice, inaudible to all but Seishirou whispered into his mind. Seishirou smiled and looked up through the branches. "It's good to be back," Seishirou informed the tree, smiling still. The tree swiveled it's branches a bit then, one single branch reached down to stroke Seishirou's cheek. He smiled a bit and brushed his cheek against the branch affectionately. It truly was good to be back. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Subaru sat on the bed in his apartment. It had never happened like that before, was the only thing that ran through his head. It was like killing for the first time again. He had hated Hinoto, and blamed her for Seishirou's "death". Naturally he thought he wouldn't care if he killed her, after all, he cared nothing for anyone he killed. Still, an overwhelming sense of woe filled him. He had never killed when Seishirou was alive, before. Or so he had assumed. It was more of a Seishirou thing, killing was. He never dreamed he'd be doing it, but it came naturally with the assumption of Seishirou being dead. Now that he knew the older man was alive, it was a new feeling that filled him. A feeling of pain, and guilt, that he wasn't sure he liked. He was glad that he had always lived on his own. He didn't think he could stand having Kamui or Yuzuriha bursting in on him and interrupting his thoughts. Privacy was a virtue he was grateful for. Shaking his head, Subaru stood and walked to the window that over looked some of the city. It was raining again. That wasn't surprising. Subaru leaned on the window's frame, staring out at the city in thought, his arms coming to rest in a folded position over his lower stomach, fingers twining in the black fabric of his shirt. A shiver played over him and he shook it off quickly.  
  
"Subaru-kun, you're going to catch a cold," Seishirou's familiar voice informed him, and Subaru swung around quickly and ended up covered in blankets. Seishirou tilted his head then pulled the blankets off the younger onmyouji's head and wrapped them around his shoulders.  
  
"S-Seishirou-san!" Subaru stuttered, feeling a faint blush taint his ivory cheeks. Seishirou smiled, a true smile only for Subaru to see, and hugged the younger man.  
  
"You're blushing, my Subaru-kun," Seishirou informed him quietly, tightening his embrace on Subaru.  
  
The Sumeragi stuttered out what sounded faintly like an apology and buried his face in Seishirou's chest, wrapping his arms around the Dark Onmyouji's chest, muffling his tears quietly. "You left me..." Subaru muttered against the silken black shirt.  
  
Seishirou tilted his head, absently running his fingers through the younger man's hair, and frowned a little. "I'm sorry," was Seishirou's soft reply.  
  
Subaru looked up, surprised to hear those words, and tilted his head a little, eyes still filled with tears. "Did you mean what you said, Seishirou-san?" Subaru questioned, biting back the urge to start sniffling childishly.  
  
"Subaru-kun, I meant it, why else would I be here?" Seishirou whispered, kneeling in front of Subaru and wiping away the younger man's tears calmly.  
  
Subaru stared down at Seishirou in quiet fascination, then fell to his knees and hugged the other onmyouji. "Seishirou-san..." he muttered softly, sniffling a bit. Seishirou wrapped his arms around Subaru's pale form, kissing the younger's head lightly then burying his face in the ebony hair.  
  
"Shhh, I'm here.." Seishirou muttered softly, and Subaru's sniffling quieted a bit.  
  
"I love you, Seishirou-san..." Subaru whispered, biting the inside of his cheeks in slight fear. He wasn't quite sure how the other man would react to such a phrase. To his surprise, Seishirou smiled, and leaned forward enough to press his lips against Subaru's own.  
  
"I know you do," Seishirou replied after a few moments, "and I love you, as well... as strange as it is to say that." Subaru shook his head and leaned slightly against Seishirou, forehead coming to rest close to Seishirou's neck, his temple on the other's shoulder, and his arms wrapped tightly around the Dark Onmyouji. Seishirou smiled and leaned his head against Subaru's, closing his eyes. "I won't leave you again, Subaru-kun..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reading was a past time that kept him from thinking of his destiny. Therefore, Kamui decided he would read more often. Currently he had found a note written by his mother, Magami Tooru, to his aunt, Magami Tokiko. It was fifteen years old, written the year of his birth. Kamui enjoyed reading the notes his mother and her sister wrote to one another, it kept reminding him that he was human. Most of the notes they wrote were to keep in touch, and were usually from the time period of when Kamui and his mother had lived outside of Tokyo. The one he was reading was the oldest. It told of his mother telling his aunt that she was going to have the child of a man, for the sake of the Earth. A particular line, however, caught his attention. It was from Tokiko's reply, and it said something that surprised him. "Every living thing is born with a gift, be it big or small. Every living being can do something special," it had said. That, was a fascinating theory, and Kamui had decided he would test it by noting all the people in his life he had met.  
  
Monou Saya had given birth to a sword. He supposed that could be considered a special talent. Monou Kyougo had been a good father, a feat in it's own. Monou Kotori had been an untrained yumemi. All of his seals had special abilities unique to themselves. Kamui tilted his head. He had really been a loner all his life, so it was hard to think of one person who seemed slightly normal. His thoughts fell to one though. Segawa Keiichi. Kamui sat back in the recliner he had become accustomed to sitting in, and he thought. Keiichi had to have some special quality, didn't he?  
  
"Shirou-kun!" Keiichi's familiar voice echoed. Impecible timing, as always. Kamui looked up to see the older blonde boy smiling brightly at him. He tilted his head, and Keiichi frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Kamui smiled.  
  
"You can call me Kamui, Segawa-kun," he replied softly. Keiichi smiled brightly. "You can call me Keiichi, too!" the blonde boy replied, sitting on the floor in front of Kamui.  
  
The Dragon of Heaven smiled at him and hopped off the recliner to sit in the floor, hugging the older boy. "My aunt said in one of her notes to my mother, that all people were special, and had special abilities. I just realized what yours is," Kamui whispered, hugging Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi blinked, and smiled, hugging Kamui back. "What's that?" he asked quietly, and Kamui wiped away tears, smiling still.  
  
"You're good at making people smile. Without meaning to. You're.. you're an amazing person, Keiichi," Kamui replied gently.  
  
Keiichi smiled and wiped off Kamui's tears gently. "You are too, Kamui," Keiichi replied.  
  
"How?" Kamui asked, blinking his large plum colored eyes.  
  
Keiichi grinned, "Nokoru told me about you, and the shinken, and that you are going to save humanity," was the blonde boy's soft response.  
  
Kamui blinked, then tilted his head, "...you knew? Keiichi..." Kamui whispered, feeling guilty for having lied to the boy. He looked down guiltily, chocolate hair falling over his eyes softly.  
  
Keiichi frowned and gently reached over, taking Kamui's face into his hands, pushing a few chocolate brown strands from his face and smiling. Kamui looked at him sadly, then turned his eyes away. "I know you only lied to me to protect me, Kamui. You don't need to feel guilty for that," Keiichi smiled, leaning his forehead lightly against Kamui's.  
  
Kamui blinked a few times, then smiled some. "Keiichi... thank you. You.. make me feel human.. thank you.." Kamui heard himself saying, as he hugged the older boy.  
  
Keiichi smiled and hugged Kamui tightly, laughing some. "Kamui, you are human. You are a very special, and amazing person. You've survived more torture then most people ever could. You are, amazing. I'm glad I know you. When you go to fight the Dragon of Earth, just remember that, please? I don't want to lose you. Please be careful," Keiichi replied softly, hugging Kamui tight.  
  
Kamui smiled, despite the tears forming in his eyes. "I'll be careful," he replied gently, closing his eyes, feeling safe in the older boy's embrace.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Arashi stood at a window, her head laying gently against the sill, her arms folded over Sorata's, who were snaked around her waist. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Do you think Kamui will be okay, in the end?" Arashi asked quietly, and Sorata smiled.  
  
"Kamui is a very special person, neesan. I believe in him," Sorata whispered, and Arashi smiled.  
  
"So do I," she replied softly, a finger tracing the cold glass of the window. Outside, a few raindrops slid down the glass, the grass swaying in the wind lightly, the horizon darkened by storm clouds hiding the bright sunlight that usually dances over Tokyo's surface.  
  
"Sorata?" Arashi whispered, turning back to him. Sorata blinked at her curiously, and smiled slightly. "Be careful, Sorata. I don't want to loose you," she whispered, running her arms around him and leaning her head lightly against his chest.  
  
Sorata smiled and laid his head against hers, sighing softly against the raven hair. "If you are careful, neesan, I will be careful as well," he replied softly.  
  
Arashi smiled faintly, "I will be careful."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fuuma stood against a wall, smiling what resembled a true smile, faintly watching the rain drop in the distance. It was a beautiful sight, to see the rain battering Tokyo lightly, giving it a translucent, fragile look. Idly, he fingered a passing sakura petal. "I wonder if you know..." he whispered to no one, staring to the clouds distantly. He smiled slightly more, the wind whipping through his hair. He released the sakura petal, allowing it to catch onto the wind and fly through the dripping rain, smiling faintly at it. "Even if I die, I know that I will never forget..." he whispered softly, smiling still. He turned his head idly, to see the see- through figure of his younger sister standing beside him, her blonde hair perfect against her figure.  
  
She smiled. "Brother," she whispered. Fuuma smiled back.  
  
"Kamui doesn't even know, does he?" was Fuuma's soft response.  
  
Kotori shook her head. "Even if you die, Kamui will love you still. He doesn't even realize he truly loves you, either," she replied softly.  
  
Fuuma smiled a little and looked back to the sky. "The world doesn't deserve to even look at him. I want to be the only one to see him," he softly whispered. "I want to be the last one to see the light in his eyes," he added after a moment's thought.  
  
Kotori giggled softly. "So possessive, brother," she whispered.  
  
Fuuma turned to blink at the girl next to him, then smile. He had always known Kotori had liked Kamui, she made that no secret. But he also knew, that if he asked her to move aside, she would gladly let him have Kamui, for the sake of his happiness. He almost regretted her death. "Kotori... do you hate me for killing you?" he asked quietly.  
  
She shook her head quickly. "What must be done, will be done," she replied, pushing aside some of Fuuma's hair. He smiled and looked down slightly. "Kamui is sad that you are gone," he replied.  
  
Kotori smiled a bit, "I know he is. But it's better this way. I don't think I could bare to see the two people who mean the most to me fight, anyway!" she replied quickly, smiling.  
  
Fuuma looked up at her, eyes clouded by emotions. "You realize, that Kamui will kill me," Fuuma answered quietly.  
  
Kotori smiled sadly, "Yes, but... Kamui has the power to make it so he only kills the Kamui of the Dragon's of Earth. Not you, brother," she countered.  
  
"We are one," he responded softly.  
  
Kotori smiled, and disappeared, leaving only a single phrase to give her brother some food for thought, "Are you?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The beach, a place with memories for him. Kakyou sighed and looked at the rocks beneath his feet, feeling the non-existent wind blow his blonde hair around his shoulders slightly. He watched the waves rush around slightly, pulling his arms around himself. Idly, he wondered if the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven really had enough power to change the future preordained from the day of his birth. He didn't know. This unnerved him.  
  
"If you believe," a familiar voice chirped, arms snaking around Kakyou from behind, "then anything is possible. I believe Kamui will save this earth, and all the people on it!"  
  
Kakyou turned his head to see two big greens eyes staring up at him from under a few random strands of black. Even in death, Hokuto was still a very welcome sight to him. "I miss you, Hokuto," Kakyou replied softly, staring at her in sadness.  
  
She smiled and pushed his face up, giving him an amused look. "You miss me? I'm right here, Kakyou. I can't move on when my brother needs me," she whispered softly in reply.  
  
Kakyou looked down at the water. "You're here, yet not. It's.. not the same," Kakyou replied.  
  
Hokuto smiled, "Have faith in Kamui, and in me, please?" she whispered gently, pushing his hair from his face. Kakyou looked up at her thoughtfully. "As Monou Kotori said, 'The future has not yet been decided'," she whispered, hugging him lightly before fading away out of his dreamscape.  
  
Kakyou looked up in surprise at her. "I hope... that you are right, Hokuto. That she was right. I.. I believe in you," he whispered softly on the non- existent wind, then turned around as his dreamscape started to alter. "The future, has not yet been decided," he whispered, smiling faintly under his mass of blonde hair. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The first thing Kamui remembered, was crying. That wasn't surprising, after all, he did it quite frequently. Then, the sensation of pain filled his pale arms, spreading through them like a wildfire. Then the feeling trace through the rest of his body. Pain... or was it? It felt similar to pain, but it stopped hurting after seconds. Kamui opened his lavender eyes to glance around where he was. His room. The Dragon of Heaven blinked a few times, tracing a few fingers up his right arm with his left hand. Over the vain. It was surprisingly soft, despite the fact that he could almost feel something else within him. Something calling to him.  
  
"Who's there?" he whispered, hearing his own voice softly echo on the wind. Then, he looked at his arms again. "Two Kamui's," he remembered hearing Hinoto say. Himself, and Fuuma...right? He looked at his arms again, his eyes fading in intensity. Kamui looked up. In front of him was... himself? "Who...?" Kamui questioned.  
  
"The Dragon of Heaven, the other you," was the answer he received.  
  
Kamui tilted his head slightly in quiet question. He was the Dragon of Heaven... wasn't he? As if reading his thoughts, his mirror walked to him and put a hand on his face. Kamui noticed a difference in them: the other had yellow eyes. "I'm you, but I am not. Just as there are two of the one you call 'Fuuma', there are two of you. You want to live, don't you?" Kamui's reflection, the Dragon of Heaven, asked quietly. Kamui stepped back a bit then nodded softly. "Then, let me take over. I'm the one destined to fight, not you, Shirou Kamui. You're not naturally a warrior. Neither is the one you call Fuuma. The Dragon of Earth, and the Dragon of Heaven are. Let me take control. I promise I won't kill your friend," the Dragon of Heaven replied.  
  
Lavender eyes filled with fear, but Kamui nodded softly. "For now, you will sleep, and I will let you out when it is time for you to return," the Dragon of Heaven explained, putting his hand over Kamui's eyes, causing Kamui to fall backwards into an unconscious state. The Dragon of Heaven smiled, catching his alternative form lightly, and laying him on the black clouds tainting the dream-like state. "And I will bring back your lover."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Subaru opened his eyes, the mismatched orbs tracing over the silent form beside him. His pale hand reached up to string through black hair, tilting his head lightly at the form beside him. "S..Subaru-kun?" Seishirou's voice asked quietly, turning over to face the onmyouji beside him.  
  
Subaru nodded lightly, swiping away a few more strands. Subaru's eyes flashed with the realization of something, and Seishirou blinked a couple times, not really paying much attention because his eyes had yet to focus. "Did you sense that?" Subaru asked. Seishirou yawned out a sound, sounding similar to 'no', and Subaru looked down. "Kamui..." he muttered.  
  
Seishirou gave Subaru a pointed look, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to dump me for that leader of yours?" he sniffed, offended.  
  
Subaru looked at him, then rolled his eyes. "I sensed a change in Kamui. A... dramatic one," Subaru whispered softly, sitting up, and reaching over the side of the bed to snatch his pants off the floor. "What sort?" Seishirou replied, his interest having been caught.  
  
"I don't know. He seems... more like his twin star now then before," Subaru answered, walking to the window to lean on the edge, a cigarette coming to his lips.  
  
"Then his dragon has risen...?" Seishirou whispered, sitting up and easily reaching over to snatch Subaru's cigarette away, putting it between his own lips.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, Subaru snatched the cigarette back and tilted his head with interest at the words Seishirou had spoke. "What do you mean?" he questioned, sitting beside the older onmyouji who cracked his back in what seemed a very painful way.  
  
"Well, I remember reading in a book some where, that there were two souls in the destined one. I assumed upon meeting Kamui, that it meant him. The soul of a Dragon, and the soul of a human. Seeing as Kamui is very... submissive, I assumed that was the mortal soul. After I met his twin star, I noticed he has two dominating parts as well. A kind side, and a cruel. I'm guessing Kamui's dragon has awoken, if you think he has become more like his twin star," Seishirou explained, grabbing his own pants in a quick motion.  
  
Subaru raised an eyebrow, and pushed Seishirou back, catching his lips in a quick kiss. "Keep them off, I like you better this way," he whispered playfully.  
  
Seishirou grinned and pulled Subaru back onto the bed. "I guess you have no intentions of going to see Kamui soon, ne?" he whispered to Subaru, who simply smiled.  
  
"Maybe I planned to leave you hot and bothered."  
  
Seishirou grinned, "You'd have the same problem dear," was his reply, before pinning Subaru onto the blankets.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kamui!" Sorata called, knocking lightly at Kamui's door. "Are you in there?" Sorata knocked lightly again, blinking. Arashi, beside him, tilted her head.  
  
"I'm changing, I'll be out in a moment!" Kamui's voice promised.  
  
Arashi blinked twice then turned to Sorata. "Let's go down stairs and organize breakfast?" she suggested. Sorata looked mutely at her and nodded. "We'll be waiting downstairs, and I'll make sure Yuzuriha puts extra strawberries in your cereal, Kamui!" he announced, then lead Arashi down the stairs, following quietly behind her.  
  
Kamui leaned lightly on the door, yellow eyes lightly flickering with interest. "Strawberries...?" He shrugged, pulling on his white uniform shirt and easily lacing his tie around his neck. Then the Dragon of Heaven ran a brush through his chocolate brown hair and gazed into a mirror. "Wow... I never imagined my human form.. to be so.." he paused, thoughtful, then finished, "frail."  
  
After a moment of gazing into the mirror, the Dragon of Heaven slipped his socks on and then grabbed his shoes, slipping out the door and down the stairs before stopping at the table. "Thank you," he muttered gently to no one in particular, but in response to the food placed in front of him. He slipped on his shoes with quiet precision then turned around to pick at his food lightly.  
  
"Oh Kamui! You don't have to go to school today! It's storming, they don't want us to leave our dorms!" Yuzuriha informed Kamui, who blinked up at her, nibbling lightly on the end of a strawberry.  
  
After swallowing, he tilted his head. "Oh... Oh well," Kamui shrugged, not really caring that he got dressed for no reason. After a moment, he turned his attention to Arashi, "How's Aoki-san?" he asked.  
  
Arashi smiled a little, faintly, "He's doing a lot better. He's at the hospital still, and Karen-san hasn't left his side. Oh, Sumeragi-san called, he's going to come over, he'll be here in a few hours in fact." Kamui blinked, the information processing through his brain and nodded, lifting a few corn flakes into his mouth.  
  
"Yay! Subaru-san!" Yuzuriha announced. Kamui wondered to himself if Yuzuriha had a crush on the onmyouji. He hoped not, since the Sumeragi was very obviously homosexual.  
  
"Kamui-san, your eyes change color?" Arashi asked, peering at the usually violet-eyed teenager.  
  
Startled, Kamui looked up from his cereal to blink at the priestess. Sorata peered over at Kamui as well, and Yuzuriha followed suite. All three seemed very fascinated by the leader of the Seals' now golden eyes. "I guess they do... what color are they now?" he asked quietly. He knew the answer, but he wanted to pretend he didn't, and it seemed fairer to the Seals to pretend he wasn't aware either. It kept him from having to offer an explanation.  
  
"Yellow. A really pretty shade of yellow..." Yuzuriha replied, smiling cheerfully. Kamui tilted his head at her. "So she doesn't like Subaru, she likes the other side of me..." he thought silently with understanding. "Despite the fact that she likes that Kusanagi guy, she likes me too. How... bizarre," his inner voice continued telling him. He offered her what he thought was the closest to a smile he could come. Which was probably the only thing even similar to a true smile he had ever given Yuzuriha.  
  
"Wow! Kamui has a pretty smile!" Yuzuriha said with delight. Kamui laughed a bit, but suddenly stopped as his attention was diverted, and darkened. Subaru was coming... and Seishirou was with him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I still don't think you should have come, Seishirou-san," Subaru muttered gently, looking up at the older onmyouji in slight worry. Seishirou tilted his head, lacing his arms around Subaru's waist, earning himself a bright red shade of scarlet from the other onmyouji's cheeks.  
  
"S-Seishirou-san!" Subaru stuttered and Seishirou smiled, letting Subaru drag him through the roofed walkways of the Seals' house.  
  
As they approached the door, Seishirou released his hold on Subaru's waist, and smirked. "Don't flirt too much, Subaru dear," he whispered, using an unusually possessive tone with the last word of his sentence, causing Subaru's cheeks to burn the color of roses.  
  
"S-Seishirou-san!" Subaru stuttered, then glared at Seishirou's smirk, entering the house and slamming the door in the older onmyouji's face, gaining a bit of laughter from the other man.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Subaru walked into the dining room, and simply stared. Everyone was huddled around Kamui, who was apparently doing something very fascinating. Curiosity getting the better of him, Subaru walked over and blinked some. "What's Kamui doing that's so fascinating?" he asked softly, turning to Yuzuriha.  
  
"Well, actually, we're all staring at his color-changing eyes," she explained, pointing at Kamui who's eyes were bright yellow, flickering blue slightly. However, the Dragon of Heaven was apparently paying them no mind.  
  
"Kamui?" Subaru whispered, putting a hand on the other boy's shoulders. A moment later he jerked his hand back, holding out. "Ow.." he whispered, peering at Kamui who broke from his stare long enough to look up at Subaru.  
  
"What...?" he started, then noticed Subaru's hand. "Did I burn you..?" he asked, then frowned, "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."  
  
Subaru tilted his head. "What are you doing?" the onmyouji asked. Kamui pointed at the fireplace, dimly visible from between Sorata and Arashi. "Lighting it," Kamui answered.  
  
Subaru turned to look, and the fireplace was, indeed, lit. "With your mind?" Subaru questioned.  
  
"Yes. Why did you bring him?" Kamui asked, turning up to look innocently at Subaru.  
  
Subaru blinked, "Seishirou-san?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Who else?" Kamui countered, annoyed.  
  
"He's... sort of like my boyfriend. You never seemed to care before," Subaru retaliated, aggravated at Kamui's sudden mood swing.  
  
"There is nothing formal about the two of you," Kamui started, pushing himself away from the table and walking over to the fire. His movement silenced all the seals but Subaru, who started to pop a response, but Kamui raised a hand to stop him. "All you're doing is sleeping with him. You're nothing but his whore," Kamui finished, snapping the words out with a harsh bite.  
  
Pain flew through Subaru's eyes at being called such a thing by someone he cared about, but he didn't reply. Truthfully, he wasn't sure how to reply to such a comment. "I'm going to go," Subaru whispered, unable to stand it anymore, and he did just as he said. In a quick motion he had ducked out of the room, leaving everyone in standing awe at the bluntness of Kamui's accusation. Kamui turned around, watching Subaru go, but didn't make any motion to stop the onmyouji.  
  
Yuzuriha and Arashi looked at each other silently, while Sorata looked over at Kamui. "That was... very cruel, Kamui," he whispered.  
  
"You're blind, Sorata. Kamui would never say that to Subaru," Kamui retaliated, starting away.  
  
"Then who are you?" Arashi asked quietly, not sure if she was going to like the answer to her question.  
  
Kamui turned around, then smiled slyly. "Bring him back and I'll tell all of you," he whispered, climbing into a chair comfortably. Something inside of him was screaming that he also needed to apologize to Subaru for insulting him, but he had no intentions of listening to that voice. He only told the onmyouji just what he needed to hear.  
  
Yuzuriha walked out of the room to where Subaru was leaning on a wall, near the back of the house, head down, the pain in his eyes practically spilling everywhere.  
  
"Subaru-san... that's not Kamui, you know.." she whispered gently, hopeful that her words would bring the onmyouji some comfort.  
  
"It still hurts..." Subaru muttered softly, his voice weak with pain.  
  
Yuzuriha hugged him gently, "Listen, he said he'd explain who he was but only to all of us. Don't you want to know? Please come back. If he insults you again, I'll pop him one in the nose that'll leave a lasting mark!" she declared, pulling the onmyouji away from the wall some.  
  
Despite the pain he was feeling, Subaru felt himself smiling faintly. "Alright.. I'll listen to what the little bastard has to say," Subaru answered, and as strange as it was to even say such a thing, he didn't regret it in the least. In fact, he was thinking of calling Kamui a great many more things, but decided against it. He allowed Yuzuriha to lead him into the house for an explanation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Karen and Seiichirou walked up to the house, and were surprised to see Seishirou leaning on the wall beside the door smoking a cigarette softly. "What in God's name are you doing here?" Karen snapped, glaring at the former assassin who raised a slender eyebrow.  
  
"Subaru-kun is here, and I'm waiting for him to come back, but judging by how flustered he is," Seishirou paused, contemplating explaining how he knew this, but decided against it, "he won't be out anytime soon. Would you mind it so much if I came inside? It's rather humid, as it's raining. I assure you I have no intentions of causing trouble, as I'm not working as an Angel anymore," Seishirou finished politely.  
  
Karen blinked, surprised at how well-mannered the former assassin seemed to be and shrugged, leading him inside with Seiichirou.  
  
Seishirou's first impression of the house was similar to something a cat might think of a mouse hole. Boring, unattractive, yet with a sense of interest. He looked around for the person of interest, but didn't see him. Instead, his attention was caught by the small figure in the chair, giving him a very dirty look. "Gee, make it obvious you don't like me, Kamui-kun," Seishirou mumbled to him. "Where's Subaru-kun?" he finished.  
  
"Your whore, you mean? Yuzuriha went after him," Kamui stated bluntly.  
  
The insult caught Seishirou's attention immediately, and he turned to Kamui. "So I was right, you're not Kamui, you're the soul of the Dragon inside him. You could be more respectful of one of the people who is supposed to protect you," Seishirou retaliated. Kamui smirked slightly at this, "I'm not the one he wants to protect." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Subaru and Yuzuriha entered the house in silence, Subaru having nothing to say, and Yuzuriha not wanting to offend the onmyouji more then he already was. Despite hardly knowing him, she knew saying such a thing would be taken to heart immediately by the older man, especially coming from someone as close to him as Kamui was. So she kept quiet, leading him through the halls and back into the room where Kamui and Seishirou were both giving each other looks that, despite accompanied by a smile, promised bloody murder.  
  
Subaru glanced from the boy in the chair to the man leaning on a wall, smoking a cigarette in an eerie silence. He didn't like the feeling he got from the two of them. "What's going on...?" Subaru asked, looking to Arashi and Sorata, then to Seiichirou and Karen.  
  
Kamui smirked slightly, "A fight," was his simple response. Subaru blinked twice, then his eyes darted to Seishirou then back to Kamui. "Why?" he asked gently, hoping not to irritate the Dragon of Heaven any more, but he couldn't see a reason. Seishirou had stopped working for the Angels, so why did Kamui feel the need to fight the former assassin?  
  
Kamui pulled himself from the chair and walked over to Subaru silently, smiling ever so slyly. "Well, there are several reasons. He's an Angel, he attacked me once before and I didn't get to finish him, and," the boy paused, leaning close to Subaru to whisper softly, "One of my Seals is more loyal to him then he is to me, making him dangerous."  
  
Seishirou pulled himself off the wall, smiling, "Under who's kekkai shall we fight?" he asked softly, pulling Subaru into an embrace.  
  
"I don't like this," Subaru muttered gently to Seishirou, and Seishirou smiled softly, then pushed some of the younger onmyouji's hair from his face.  
  
"I know, I'm yours to kill, m'dear," he whispered back, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone, but simply earned him a pleading look from Subaru.  
  
The younger onmyouji shook his head and pulled away, "You can fight under my kekkai," he announced softly, stepping away from both of them. Yuzuriha and Arashi both looked up at him, but neither said a word. Subaru laced his fingers together slightly, holding his hands palm up as a green light formed slightly, then it grew larger until it covered several blocks of the area, the star-shaped kekkai projecting all within into another dimension. "There," Subaru whispered simply, dropping his hands to his sides.  
  
Kamui smirked slightly, "Outside, ne? Not enough room in here," he whispered, leading everyone outside, and all followed mutely. Subaru looked at Seishirou then dropped his head, lingering behind slightly.  
  
"I don't think I could stand it if Kamui killed Seishirou-san..." Subaru thought silently, glaring at the two as he followed them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So Seishirou and Kamui are going to fight?" Fuuma asked quietly, leaning back lazily in Kanoe's throne-like chair.  
  
The Beast beeped a few times, then the wires came loose from Satsuki's skin, swinging about several times before they reached their appropriate places. The helmet Satsuki was wearing slid off, lifting up, allowing the teenager to jump from her spot and land easily on one knee on the floor, half caught by Yuuto. "Yes," she confirmed, nodding to the Dragon of Earth.  
  
Fuuma stood up and cracked his back lightly, "Well we need to help our fellow Angel, don't we?" he announced, grabbing a jacket off the back of the chair.  
  
Satsuki blinked, then hopped back into Beast, taking the Dragon of Earth's announcement as an order. Yuuto nodded, and Nataku looked up from where it was sitting. "Okay, daddy," it said softly, standing up. "I'll help as best I can," the comatose yumemi replied telepathically. Kusanagi shook his head, "Count me out, I'm not fighting little missy," he said softly.  
  
Fuuma shrugged. He didn't think they'd need the older man at any rate. He knew that the odds of the Seals defeating them was slim, even if they were outnumbered. After all, if Kamui killed Seishirou, Kamui would also lose his second most powerful warrior. Subaru would not help Kamui if the older onmyouji were killed.  
  
The group all started out when they were suddenly stopped by a voice. "Am I not allowed to come?" Kakyou asked, and they all turned around to gawk at the sight. Kakyou, the nine year comatose yumemi, was standing there in a pair of white pants and a loose white long-sleeved dress shirt.  
  
"You can walk," Yuuto stated flatly, surprised by the long haired dreamgazer's sudden appearance.  
  
"When I need to," Kakyou stated simply.  
  
Fuuma smirked. "Come on then, what's taking you so long?" he asked in a sly tone.  
  
"I thought you might like to know, that Kamui is no longer going to submit to you. His dragon has risen," the yumemi countered, tilting his head, expression not changing in the least.  
  
Fuuma grinned widely, "Took him long enough," he muttered, starting out, followed by the four other angels, who were joined by Kusanagi a few minutes later.  
  
"Peer pressure?" Yuuto suggested, eyeing the other. Kusanagi blinked at him, "You could say that, and I assume Satsuki-chan will be joining us?" Yuuto nodded, and all of them took off, each hopping building to building, Fuuma holding Kakyou. The only way to travel.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Seals all stood silently near the walls of the house, Subaru leaning against it with his head bowed, unable to watch. Seishirou and Kamui were standing a few feet away, facing each other. "Tell me, how would you like to die? I could be poetic and string your guts around Ueno Park, if you'd like," Kamui whispered, smirking slyly.  
  
Seishirou simply smiled, calm as ever. "I'd rather remain in one piece when I die, so Subaru-kun can stuff me and keep me in his apartment," he replied and Subaru's cheeks turned bright red.  
  
Kamui smirked, "I'll try, can't promise you anything though," was the Dragon of Heaven's response. Seishirou smiled slightly more, "Shall we get this over with?" he asked.  
  
Kamui folded his arms over his chest, tilting his head in genuine curiosity. "Are you in a hurry to die?"  
  
Seishirou smiled at this, pulling out a few ofuda and holding them lightly between his fingers. "Of course, Kamui-kun," he replied snidely, earning himself a glare from the Dragon of Heaven.  
  
The glare lasted only a few seconds before the younger boy had jumped into the air and flung several beams of energy down at the dark onmyouji, who leaped out of the way and flung a few ofuda at the beams. In response to the enchanted papers, the energy blew up sending dust around. Seishirou landed with unusual grace on a piece of cement that had been pushed up from the energy blast, and Kamui landed equally as graceful on one knee.  
  
"You're pretty fast for an old guy," Kamui commented, smirking slightly.  
  
Seishirou simply smiled, waving a hand at him, ignoring the insult. "Why thank you, Kamui-kun, I'm proud to be fast."  
  
Subaru gawked at the two of them, unable to find his voice, therefore remaining silent. He didn't like the idea of the two people he cared about fighting, so he looked away unable to watch.  
  
"Subaru-san, it'll all turn out alright in the end," Yuzuriha said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Subaru looked at her silently, then turned his attention back to the two fighters.  
  
Seishirou leaped into the air, throwing several ofuda down at Kamui. In response, Kamui's body started to glow and the ofuda turned to ash on contact, gaining a slightly surprised look from Seishirou.  
  
Taking advantage of Seishirou's surprise, Kamui jumped up and fired a large wave of energy that engulfed the dark onmyouji, and caused smoke and dust to ripple around them. Seiichirou waved a hand, wind whisping around and blowing the dust away, and when the dust cleared, Seishirou was standing with his arms over his eyes, his clothes tattered and torn.  
  
Coughing a couple times, Seishirou moved his arms to glance up at Kamui. "Neat trick you've got there," he replied, smirking. "Shall I show you one of my own?"  
  
Kamui and Subaru both realized instantly what Seishirou meant, as the air around them turned black, transporting them inside one of Seishirou's illusions. In a quick instant, branches had wrapped themselves around Kamui and suspended him mid air, and shards of glass spun up to crash into the Dragon of Heaven's arms. Kamui winced, surprised at such quick attacks, and glanced at his arms. Blood. Closing his eyes, Kamui tightened his fists, more blood oozing from the wound, causing the maboroshi they were trapped in to shatter.  
  
Seishirou smirked, lifting his cigarette to his lips. "Wounds caused in a maboroshi do effect the real world, you know," he pointed out, gesturing to Kamui's bloody arms.  
  
Paying his wounds no mind, Kamui flung a few more energy balls at Seishirou, who jumped around them easily. Quick as Seishirou was, Kamui was quicker and calculated Seishirou's jumps to land an energy beam right where Seishirou landed, causing the dark onmyouji to fall over. Then Kamui waved a hand to knock some of the building's roof free, waving an arm slightly to send the pieces of wood down at the dark onmyouji.  
  
Seishirou looked up quickly and flipped out of the way, glancing at where the wood hit. He was lucky to be able to move so fast, or he would become very similar to a pancake, had that hit him. Flipping up some, Seishirou shook himself a little to regain his composure. Taking advantage again of the other man's surprise, Kamui sent another wave of energy at Seishirou which hit him and sent the dark onmyouji back into a tree. Smirking, Kamui held out his hand as lightning formed around it, and the shinken appeared.  
  
"You know, I've never used this before. It'd be interesting to get to test it out on you," he announced, walking to Seishirou who was still disoriented from hitting his head.  
  
Kamui held the sword up then stopped. Seishirou blinked at him, surprised at the sudden stop. He was pretty sure the Dragon of Heaven was going to kill him, and then he just... stopped. Seishirou gently pushed the sword's blade away from his chest then tilted his head when Kamui stumbled back. The Dragon of Heaven held his head, muttering something gently as his eyes flickered from yellow to purple.  
  
"What the..." Seishirou asked, tilting his head. He was almost concerned.  
  
Kamui shook his head. "Don't kill him," something whispered inside Kamui's head. The Dragon of Heaven made a disgusted face, "Why not?" he thought in retaliation.  
  
"If you kill him, you'll hurt Subaru, and Subaru is the only person who cares about me!" Kamui's voice replied to the Dragon of Heaven. The boy's eyes returned to yellow, and he stood up. "Looks like you get to live," the Dragon of Heaven announced.  
  
Subaru, from the sidelines, looked like someone just took a load off his shoulders.  
  
"Why?" Seishirou asked, blinking.  
  
"Because Shirou Kamui does not want me to kill you. He says that will hurt your little whore, and he could not bare to have that on his conscience. Especially since he cares about him," the Dragon of Heaven retorted, irritation lacing his tone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fuuma paused in jumping from roof to roof, and all the Angels stopped as well. "It seems as though my counterpart has decided that killing Seishirou is not such a wondrous idea," he announced, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
Kakyou blinked up at him, "I knew that." Fuuma looked down and raised an eyebrow at Kakyou.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us then, pray tell?" the Dragon of Earth asked, irritated.  
  
"I wanted to get some fresh air," Kakyou retaliated, smiling innocently.  
  
Fuuma rolled his eyes and turned back, carrying the comatose yumemi, followed by the Angels who seemed pretty aggravated themselves.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kamui lead the Seals and Seishirou inside, after instructing Subaru to take down his kekkai.  
  
"Going to explain now?" Sorata asked quietly.  
  
Seishirou raised an eyebrow. "We need to clean up, we're both pretty beaten up," he explained.  
  
Kamui nodded mutely in agreement, and then the Dragon of Heaven walked to a bathroom, cleaning his wounds and wrapping them up. When he was finished, he gestured to the bathroom. "I left the bandages out, so feel free to help yourself. When you're done, I'll explain everything," Kamui whispered, walking away.  
  
Seishirou raised an eyebrow then walked over to the bathroom, muttering a thank you to the Dragon of Heaven on his way. Subaru followed and whispered, "I'll help you!" Kamui raised an eyebrow, muttering, "You'll help him what? Satisfy his sexual urges after a near death experience?"  
  
Subaru turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes. On the counter, or in the shower. Whichever Seishirou-san thinks will be more fun to press me up against," he muttered in retaliation.  
  
"Ah, that reminds me. Subaru-kun is not my whore, he's my uke, my prey, and my boyfriend," Seishirou added, pulling Subaru into the bathroom, while Subaru smirked at the surprised expression gracing Kamui's features. 


	7. Chapter 6

ibAuthor's Note:/b I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I've had trouble with this one, and I know it's coming along really slowly and is mostly dialogue. I -promise- to get somewhere with the next chapter. I really do. I've been working on uSevered/u and uSolar Eclipse/u a lot lately, and I know some of you have been waiting for this for awhile. Here it is. It's short, I know. I'll get more chapters out faster. I swear. Forgive the Maduin ;_;/i  
br  
br  
bChapter 6/b  
br  
br  
"Kamui, when are you going to explain what you meant?" Yuzuriha asked softly, watching the chocolate haired youth in soft confusion. She was very curious as to what he had meant earlier, but she was a little jittery about his explanation.   
br  
br  
Kamui, on the other hand, seemed rather amused by her confusion. Not that he wasn't used to it. "When Subaru and Seishirou come out of the bathroom," he nodded toward the door, ignoring the screeching protest his muscles gave as he did.   
br  
br  
"Someone call us?" Seishirou asked, opening the door. Subaru hopped out, still fully dressed and looking just as he did when he first came in, much to the surprise of all.  
br  
br  
"Stop staring at me like I'm some part of a freakshow," Subaru muttered irritatedly, giving everyone who was boggling at him an extra hard glare.   
br  
br  
"Take a seat," Kamui suggested, his yellow eyes flashing in soft apprehension, but other than that showing no other sign of emotion. Subaru wanted to hit him. "And then I'll explain."  
br  
br  
Seishirou sat down in one of the recliners, leaning back calmly, earning a glare from Sorata and Arashi. "Please stop glaring to me," he said very softly, his tone dangerous. The Seals all went silent, and Seishirou smiled, but the smile showed no warmth.  
br  
br  
"Are you ready to explain?" Subaru said, making no move to sit down. Then he let out a startled squeak as he felt Seishirou's arms wrap around his waist and pull him into the older man's lap. "Seishirou-san!"   
br  
br  
"Sit, Subaru-kun, and let the little dragon tell us his story," Seishirou murmured into Subaru's ear, earning a surprised shiver from the younger man, then grinned.   
br  
br  
Kamui narrowed his eyes slightly at Seishirou, then smiled slyly. "Yes, please do," he stated, ignoring the pained expression Yuzuriha was giving him.   
br  
br  
"Kamui..." she whispered softly. Kamui ignored it.  
br  
br  
"Are you ready to listen?" The Dragon of Heaven asked in amusement.   
br  
br  
Subaru glanced at all of the other Seals once, each of which nodded enthusiastically, then looked at Seishirou. "Guess so," the green eyed onmyouji replied, snuggling close to Seishirou, knowing the gesture would infuriate the younger man.   
br  
br  
Kamui, on the other hand, ignored it entirely. "As everyone is ipainfully/i aware, there are fourteen 'dragons', born to protect, or destroy the world. And, as you know, one in each of those sets, is called 'Kamui'. But," Kamui paused, smiling. Subaru glared, Seishirou blinked, Yuzuriha tilted her head, and the other seals simply stared. "Each of the 'Kamuis', has two souls inside of their body. As you understand, Monou Fuuma was once a kind highschooler, and has become the Dragon of Earth. Shirou Kamui is no exception. I'm the other half of him," Kamui finished.   
br  
br  
Seishirou tightened his grip possessively on Subaru's waist, just slightly. Enough to make his gesture painfully clear to Kamui, who pretended to ignore it. "Is that all?"   
br  
br  
"Of course not," Kamui said, sounding offended. "Other then those dealing directly with the destiny war, there were seven others, who played a part in it. Not directly, but because of them, those who fight in this war are who they are. They, the seven Scarabs, are the keys to fate. Basically," Kamui paused, smiling. "The seals have to have their power, to create a true kekkai, which has no form. But," he stopped, glancing around quickly. "To destroy the final kekkai, Tokyo Tower, the Angels would also have to have the power of the Scarabs."  
br  
br  
"Then how come the Angels haven't been trying to find them?" Seishirou asked, leaning his chin lightly against Subaru's shoulder, eyes locked on Kamui's.   
br  
br  
"Because only I know who they are," Kamui said softly, smiling wickedly.   
br  
br  
"I see," Seishirou replied.  
br  
br  
"Oh, one small note. They're all dead," Kamui added, giving a little knowing smile that Seishirou had the sudden urge to tear off his face. Kamui grinned.   
br  
br  
Sorata stared at Kamui for a moment, then tore his eyes away, slowly glancing over to Subaru. "Oh, Subaru-san..." he started.  
br  
br  
"Do you have enough money to hire me?" Subaru replied, giving Sorata a cold look.  
br  
br  
"Shouldn't you do it for free? You're a Dragon of Heaven too, afterall!" Yuzuriha challanged.  
br  
br  
"That doesn't change the facts. If you want me to play counselor to restless ghosts, you're going to have to pay me. Else you can find yourself a charity-onmyouji," Subaru replied.   
br  
br  
"Do we have enough?" Karen asked.  
br  
br  
"I doubt it," Subaru replied, feigning innocence.   
br  
br  
"Subaru-saaaaaaaan!" Yuzuriha whined.  
br  
br  
"No."  
br  
br  
"One of them is Sumeragi Hokuto," Kamui stated softly.  
br  
br  
Subaru choked on his tea. "W-what?"  
br  
br  
"Are you sure you don't want to?" Kamui replied, smiling very innocently.   
br  
br  
"I... uh..." Subaru stuttered, finding himself at a loss for words. Seishirou hugged him tighter, which didn't help the situation.  
br  
br  
"Is that your final answer? Would you like to phone a friend?"   
br  
br  
"Can I call the real Kamui?" Subaru replied, looking the Dragon of Heaven straight in the eye.  
br  
br  
"I'm sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please hang up, and try again," Kamui replied, the little smirk never leaving his face.   
br  
br  
"Go to Hell. I'll talk to my sister, get someone else to deal with the rest," Subaru replied, very sternly, swirling out of Seishirou's protective grasp. "I'm going home."  
br  
br  
Kamui looked up at him, tilting his head. "The faster this gets done, the faster Kamui comes back," he stated softly.   
br  
br  
Subaru paused, but didn't turn around. He didn't want to meet the eyes he knew were staring at him. "Who says I want him back?"  
br  
br  
"Did you become a liar over night?"  
br  
br  
"Who are you to say if I am lying or if I am not?"  
br  
br  
"I may not have been in control but I could hear everything, and I heard you and Kamui's touching conversation on Tokyo Tower," Kamui replied, giving Subaru an accusing look.   
br  
br  
Subaru growled.  
br  
br  
"Is there something between the two of them?" Seishirou asked suddenly, feeling a bit of jealousy rise up in his chest.  
br  
br  
"We're friends," Subaru replied blandly.  
br  
br  
"How do you know he didn't want to be more?" Kamui asked accusingly.  
br  
br  
"Even if he did, I could never be with him, because I don't love him," Subaru replied, still not turning around.  
br  
br  
"Good boy, you're learning. But friends don't turn their backs on one another."  
br  
br  
"I haven't turned my back on him!" Subaru said, jerking around.  
br  
br  
"Then help us, Subaru-san," Yuzuriha said pleadingly, and Subaru had to try not to melt into a puddle of guilty sludge.   
br  
br  
"More then anything else in the world, Kamui wishes for his friend to return. I promised him I'd achieve that, and I can't do it without help," Kamui said very softly, staring into Subaru's eyes.  
br  
br  
"And if I help you, Kamui gets to come back," Subaru shot back, in a soft voice.  
br  
br  
"I wouldn't ask this of you if anyone other then him," Kamui thumbed at Seishirou to make his statement clear, "could do it."  
br  
br  
"Fine," Subaru replied, turning to go.   
br  
br  
"Shouldn't you stay and hear their names?" Sorata asked.  
br  
br  
"Someone can call me and tell them to me. I have preparations to make," Subaru replied, grabbing his coat off the coat hanger. He turned around to glance at Seishirou, who stood up to follow. "We'll see you tomorrow."  
br  
br  
"You're a 'we', now?" Karen asked, blinking at Subaru.  
br  
br  
"Yes," Subaru replied, walking out the door without further explanation. Seishirou smirked, then followed, leaving the others to themselves.   
br  
br  
* * * *  
br  
br  
Fuuma leaned back on the bed of the apartment he had begun renting only a few months earlier, upon the death of his younger sister. He glanced around at the walls, tracing over them in his mind, memorizing every inch until his eyes came to rest at the window. It was raining again.   
br  
br  
"'Kamui'," a voice whispered from the door.   
br  
br  
Fuuma glanced up to catch sight of Nataku, standing in silence in the doorway to Fuuma's bedroom. He had decided to let the bioroid stay at his apartment only days earlier, and only because he could practically sense the loneliness dripping from the genderless one's every word. "Yes, Kazuki?"  
br  
br  
"The Dragon of Heaven awoke, right...?"  
br  
br  
"Yes," Fuuma replied softly.  
br  
br  
"Does that mean that tou-san is going away?"  
br  
br  
"I don't know, Kazuki," Fuuma replied honestly.   
br  
br  
"May I come in?" Nataku asked, glancing around.  
br  
br  
"Of course," Fuuma replied, gesturing to the bed next to him for Nataku to sit.  
br  
br  
"I don't want tou-san to go away," Nataku said very softly, looking down, it's ruffled white-purple hair falling over it's eyes.  
br  
br  
"Because then it'd be like last time, right?" Fuuma replied, sitting up to glance at Nataku. "I don't want to go away, Kazuki."  
br  
br  
"Without tou-san, I am all alone," Nataku stated, glancing pitifully up into Fuuma's eyes.  
br  
br  
Fuuma couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for Nataku. It had been alone all it's life, except for the doctors. "Kazuki, I promise you I'll do whatever I can do that you won't be all alone. Does that make you feel any better?"   
br  
br  
"A little," Nataku replied, looking down shyly.   
br  
br  
"Kazuki, can you do me a favor?" Fuuma asked suddenly, earning a surprised glance from Nataku.  
br  
br  
"Anything, tou-san!"  
br  
br  
"Go to the phone, over there. Dial this number," Fuuma handed a small piece of paper to Nataku, "and ask for Sakurazuka-san."  
br  
br  
"Alright!" Nataku stood up, walked over to the phone and punched in the numbers. There was a brief pause, then a couple rings. Fuuma could hear the conversation even without Nataku telling him what was being said.  
br  
br  
"Sumeragi desu," the voice on the other line said sleepily.  
br  
br  
"Hello, may I speak to Sakurazuka-san?" Nataku asked politely.  
br  
br  
"Uhh... hold on, lemme wake 'em up," Subaru's voice said sleepily.   
br  
br  
Nataku paused, holding the phone for a minute, then blinked. "Sakurazuka-san?"  
br  
br  
"Ergh.. who.. ehh.. Nataku?" Seishirou said sleepily, yawning in the middle of Nataku's name.  
br  
br  
"That's right. Tou-san wanted to talk to you," Nataku replied, sounding a bit excited at being able to help Fuuma.  
br  
br  
"Oh... put 'em on the line then," Seishirou's voice replied.   
br  
br  
Fuuma took the phone from Nataku in time to hear a sleepy Subaru asking who was calling this late. "Hi, Seishirou," he said conversationally. "How's your boyfriend?"  
br  
br  
A pause. "Subaru says not to call this late, and the next time you do, you'll find yourself strung throughout Ueno Park. In pieces," Seishirou replied.  
br  
br  
Fuuma snickered, "Tell him I love him too. So, Seishirou. Question?"  
br  
br  
"He made gagging noises. What is it?"   
br  
br  
"You wouldn't happen to be able to make sure the Scarabs help the Dragons of Heaven, would you?"  
br  
br  
"Ehh, that's more Subaru-kun's expertise."  
br  
br  
"Ask him then."  
br  
br  
Another pause. "He yawned and mumbled incoherently. I think that's the best answer you're going to get out of him," Seishirou replied.  
br  
br  
"Wouldn't be because a certain ex-assassin wore him out, would it?"  
br  
br  
"Not tonight."  
br  
br  
"For shame! Seishirou went a night without having sex!"  
br  
br  
"Only because my boyfriend is in a bad mood," Seishirou replied. "Ow."  
br  
br  
"'Ow'?"  
br  
br  
"Subaru-kun punched me in the arm."  
br  
br  
"My, my, what a violent little brute!" Fuuma replied, bursting out laughing at the idea of Subaru being violent. For some reason, the idea of that amused the hell out of him.  
br  
br  
"Subaru-kun says he's going to kick your ass upon sight," Seishirou replied, yawning.  
br  
br  
"How cute," Fuuma replied.  
br  
br  
"He is cute, isn't he---OW!"  
br  
br  
"Stop talking about my sex life," Subaru's voice chimed in, sounding thoroughly irritated with Fuuma.   
br  
br  
Fuuma grinned. "I love you, sugar muffin," he replied.  
br  
br  
"That sounds like a personal," Subaru paused to yawn, "problem."   
br  
br  
"It'll be yours if I decide to press you up against something and screw you senseless," Fuuma replied evenly.  
br  
br  
Subaru pondered this for a couple minutes. "Nope. It'll still be yours," he stated.  
br  
br  
"Why's that?"  
br  
br  
"Because then Seishirou-san would kill you," Subaru said matter-of-factly.  
br  
br  
"What'd you do to him? He sounds like he's howling," Fuuma asked a few minutes later.  
br  
br  
"I told him what you said, and he said he'd join in," Subaru said furiously. It was obvious he was glaring at Seishirou.  
br  
br  
"Seishirou-san! Take it back or I'll force you into abstinence for two weeks!" Subaru said angrily.   
br  
br  
At this, Fuuma burst out laughing hysterically, nearly unable to hold the phone. "Okay, you two kids behave. And Subaru, be nice to big ol' Sei, he's big so he's dense," Fuuma said softly, grinning.   
br  
br  
"Sure. After I kill him for being a butt head," Subaru replied, growling. "I'm going to bed. Good-night," he added, then hung the phone up.  
br  
br  
Fuuma, still laughing, handed the phone over to Nataku to hang up for him. Then he fell off the bed, cackling like a madman.  
br  
br  
* * * *  
br  
br  
"Aww, but Subaru-kun..." Seishirou whimpered, looking up pitifully at Subaru who was pointing at the couch, wearing a scowl on his face.  
br  
br  
"No! Couch!"  
br  
br  
"I didn't mean to offend you, Subaru-kun. I was just saying that I can't resist any chance to press you against something. That shouldn't be offendin---OW!" Seishirou said as he felt Subaru slam a pillow into his head.  
br  
br  
"Idiot! Couch!" Subaru demanded, glaring.  
br  
br  
"Subaru-kun..." Seishirou said pitifully.   
br  
br  
Subaru sighed, shaking his head, then gasped as he felt Seishirou's lips against his own. Then he toppled over onto the bed with Seishirou ontop of him. "Seishirou-isan/i!" he said, trying to glare but failing miserably.  
br  
br  
Seishirou ran the backs of his fingers over Subaru's cheeks. "Forgive me?" he whispered in Subaru's ear, licking it at he did so.  
br  
br  
"Fine, fine," Subaru muttered in defeat, squirming out from under Seishirou and over to the other side of the bed.  
br  
br  
"You're such a nice person, my Subaru-kun," Seishirou said, climbing in bed next to Subaru.  
br  
br  
Subaru grumbled, giving Seishirou a pointed look. "I'm a softie," he murmured as Seishirou kissed him lightly.  
br  
br  
Seishirou smiled and hugged Subaru, nuzzling the other man's black hair. "I like you this way."   
br  
br  
"You'd like me better if I was covered in chocolate syrup or something else you could lick off," Subaru mumbled.  
br  
br  
Seishirou grinned, licking Subaru's cheek. "Who says I need something on you, to lick you?"  
br  
br  
"Pervert."  
br  
br  
"You like me this way."  
br  
br  
"Do I?"  
br  
br  
"I don't know, do you?"  
br  
br  
"I have no idea."  
br  
br  
"Can I give you a clue?" Seishirou said suggestively, a hand sliding down Subaru's back.  
br  
br  
Subaru blushed a little. "Not tonight, ne, I'm tired," Subaru whispered, blushing.  
br  
br  
"I know," Seishirou grinned slyly, poking Subaru.  
br  
br  
"Then why are you torturing me?"  
br  
br  
"Because you're a glutton for torture."  
br  
br  
"Excuse me?!"  
br  
br  
"Are you trying to deny it?" Seishirou asked, poking Subaru's chest gently.   
br  
br  
Subaru glared then bapped him with a pillow. "I don't like being tortured!"  
br  
br  
"Not entirely true. You love it when I tease you, and you know it," Seishirou said accusingly, catching the pillow, smiling into Subaru's furious green eyes.  
br  
br  
Subaru's glare faultered and he simply turned over, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Seishirou-san," he murmured over his shoulder.  
br  
br  
Seishirou threaded an arm around Subaru's waist possessively, smiling at the warmth the smaller body provided. "Goodnight, and sweet dreams, my Subaru-kun." 


End file.
